Yukimonsterismpop
PAGE IS STILL A WIP AS OF NOW. NO EDITING ALLOWED EXCEPT FOR THE GROUP'S RESPECTIVE OWNER. Yukimonsterismpop, also gone by YMIP, is an all girl idol group mainly based around hip hop. Their concept is a lot more masculine and a lot more powerful than any other female group out there. This group's dance skill ranges from basic hip hop moves to parkour. Members Touka (トウカ): Touka's real name is Setsuna Rikkayama (六花山雪那). She is the leader of the group. Her theme color is blue. Neo (ネオ): Neo's real name is Hikari Kouta (光田輝). She has a sister named Akaru Kouta (光田明) who is also an idol as well as the leader of a group called VIKIE. Neo is occasionally in charge of designing costumes, but is usually in charge of cosmetics and hair styling. Her theme color is yellow. Crimselle (クリムゼル): Crimselle's real name is Momoko Akagawa (赤川桃子). She is best friends with Neo, so she helps with illustrating costumes with her. Her theme color is red. Vender (ヴェンダー): Vender's real name is Sumire Inochikage (命影菫). She majors in photography, so she is the photographer for YMIP's photo shoots as well as other groups like Aqua Billion, Allure Dancer, C4TH0D3, and several other groups. Her theme color is purple. Killa (キラー): Killa's real name is Axel Yakuzaki (薬崎アクセル). She is considered to be a secondary member and not an official member of YMIP. Killa's official group is Minty Pop, which she goes under her real name. Her theme color is black. Gwen (グエン): Gwen's real name is Allison Stweart (アリソン・ステュワート). She is the newest member of YMIP from Texas. She still struggles with speaking in Japanese, despite singing in a perfect accent, but the other members are always there to help her out. Her theme color is white. Staff Claire Kujo (九条クレア): Claire Kujo is the older sister of Tamaroku's Tiara Kujo (九条ティアラ). She is YMIP's DJ and sound designer. Mina Harusaki (春咲みな): Mina Harusaki is childhood friends with Claire. She is YMIP's choreographer. Mizuki Midorikawa (緑川美月): Mizuki Midorikawa is the oldest of the YMIP staff. She is YMIP's composer. Sheea Aita (相田シーア): Sheea Aita is the youngest and most unique-looking of the YMIP staff. She is YMIP's costume designer; Neo is her assistant. Mī (みぃ): Her real name is Yukari Nona (野菜縁). She is YMIP's MV director and filmographer. Sura (スラ): Her real name is Riina Hasizume (橋爪リィナ). Prior to entering Xayn Yrlis, she was (and still is) a net producer, which she goes by SURA. She is still a trainee, so it is unsure whether she will join Yukimonsterismpop as an idol or not, but she still works on YMIP's music and trains as an idol. Discography First CD 1st Mini Album: TRY Tracklist: #Bad Rider, Bad Style (Intro) #TRY #Over There #なにもかもカプリス Everything's Caprice Second CD Digital Special: Yukimonsterismpop ~The Best Singles~ Tracklist: # スノウスケープ (Touka solo) Snowscape # PARTY LIGHT NEON NIGHT (Neo solo) # そりゃ知るか (Crimselle solo) How Should I Know # Steps and Beats (Vender solo) # Bite (Killa solo) Category:Idol Group Category:Yukimonsterismpop Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Shishoku Girl's Academy Category:Teen Idols Category:All Miku Hair Based Group